


Killers

by ApolloTheGaySunGod (The_Sarcastic_Teens)



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sarcastic_Teens/pseuds/ApolloTheGaySunGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Killed Garry, So Ib Killed May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killers

Killers.

Oneshot

By:

ApolloTheGaySunGod

Summary: Mary Killed Garry, so Ib killed Mary.

Notes: All I want to say is I've wanted to write this for a while now.

Ib's P.O.V.

"Loves me...... Loves me not......." The sing song words rang through the hall. Mary's ripping out all the petals of Garry's rose! She's gonna kill him! We have to stop her! Driving him insane wasn't enough? Now she has to kill him? What did he do to deserve this? I didn't even notice when Garry stopped following me.

"Ib, hold on." I turned back to see Garry panting heavily, with his hands resting on his knees. I was too late.

"I-I don't want to lie to you, but I also don't want to tell you the truth. Just go on ahead, if you need me I'll come running." He said. I wanted to stay, but I knew that if I did he'd die for sure. If I go get his rose, he'd have at least a chance.

"I'm sorry Garry." I whispered as I ran down the hall, I heard him fall behind me but I kept running. I had to get his rose back. I stopped on the stairs when I heard Mary's voice, she had a pallet knife. Who knew what would happen if I stepped in without a plan.

"Loves me........ Loves me not........ LOVES ME! HEHEHEHE IT'S DONE! I CAN LEAVE NOW!" She squealed. I failed. I fell down on a step and buried my head in my hands, Mary killed Garry. I failed, Garry was dead and I was alone. Something inside me snapped, I was filled to the point of overflowing with anger.

"Mary killed Garry. Mary killed Garry! MARY KILLED GARRY!" I chanted to myself. I ran to where I left Garry, he was against the wall. It looked like he was sleeping, but he wasn't. I dug in his pockets for his lighter, Mary couldn't get away with this. When I found it I noticed I didn't have any room in my pockets, I couldn't leave my rose. But I didn't want to carry it in case I dropped it. My hand rested on the lemon drop he ha given me. I almost tore it out of it's wrapping. I shoved it in my mouth, tears welling up in my eyes. Both from the sourness of the candy and my mourning. When I was able to see again I ran up the stairs and burnt the vines, Mary killed Garry. I heard Mary speak behind me but I bolted, running for her painting. She begged me to stop, but I didn't listen.

"Mary killed Garry!" I chanted as she burned. When she was done I looked down at my own hands.

"Ib killed Mary."

 


End file.
